Covenant
by AmethystZakura
Summary: Tell me a story. A story of shadows, dreams, desires. I'll wait for you forever.
1. Shadows

**AN:** _Covenant_ means _Binding Contract_. This has absolutely nothing to do with the movie about the five dudes that fight each other with flashy magic at the cost of a premature death. I'm not saying that it's a bad movie, just that it is completely irrelevant to this story, but I digress.

~Amethyst

* * *

"Tell me a story." the child looks up at the dark shadow that looms above him. He tries to block out the sound of the screams that surround him, preferring instead to gaze up at the shadow. If he wishes intently enough, he can almost believe the shadow is a person. A friend. God knows he needs one, needs something, to keep the impending insanity at bay.

There is a reply, though he is not sure if it is part of reality, or merely his own internal ramblings. He hopes it's the former. The voice, if it is indeed real, is elusive like a dream, like the shadow figure. But that is not the most peculiar thing about it. What's strange is that it is beautiful, impossibly beautiful, like dark sweets and forbidden desires. Like freedom.

"_One fine day in the middle of the night  
__Two dead boys got up to fight"_

"That's not really a story." the boy replies to the phantom voice. But he is smiling now. He relaxes a bit, intent on listening to the rhyme.

"_Back to back, they faced each other  
__Pulled out their swords and shot one another"_

"And it's dreadfully morbid." he mutters softly, his eyes fluttering closed. He is calm, for the first time in far to long. He wants to stay conscious, to enjoy the peace that is such a rare gift to him, but it is a desire just out of his reach.

"_The deaf cop on the beat heard the noise  
__and came and shot the two dead boys"_

The boy fell asleep.

* * *

The shadow curls around the boy. Slowly, it solidifies into a shape decidedly human_. _But like the voice, it is impossibly beautiful. A hand reaches out to the small form sitting slumped against the wall. It trails delicately up the small boy's frame, the deathly pallor of skin stretched too tight over protruding ribs.

"It won't be long now, dear one. And then I will always be by your side."


	2. Free

_Click, clack. Click, clack._

The sound of heels hitting the concrete is deafening, made all the worse by the abrupt quieting of the prisoners. They pause in their insane ranting or pleas for help. Their attention is focused on the loud footsteps. For them, nothing is so terrible as the fear of being selected. They all prey that the sharp clicking will pass the door of their cell. It means another day of peace, or as close to it as they can get.

But the clicking had to stop somewhere.

A small figure twitches. Sapphire eyes flick open as the child is abruptly pulled out of the most beautiful dream he has had in quite some time. The door to his cell creaks open. Three forms enter his 'room', but he knows there are more. The one in the front carries a large metal staff, the bells and charms that hang from it making a deceptively pleasant sound. Each of them holds a candle as well, and it drips wax onto their robes, but they do not care. They are already too excited.

The boy lifts himself from the filthy floor. He'll cooperate if it means one less second that they're touching him. He walks to the door, head held high. It may not mean anything here, but he is still a Phantomhive, and he has pride.

They lead him, none too delicately, down the corridor. The group approaches a large black door. The child is frightened, in spite of himself, but he also carries a morbid curiosity. He has never seen this door before. He does not have long to ponder the mystery door, though, as they pause in front of it.

Then there is a swishing accompanied by the tinkling of bells. As the pain blooms on the back of the child's head, his fear escalates slightly, and then he can feel nothing at all.

* * *

The child awakes for the second time that day to a splitting headache and the sound of disturbed laughter. It smells as if something is burning. He can feel _their_ hands all over him, searching and prodding, but mostly restraining. It's a rather disgusting feeling.

And then he sees it. It glows bright orange in the dark room. His eyes grow wide with fear and he almost faints, almost. The laughter gets louder. He bites his lip. The hands hold tighter. The brand gets closer. He taste blood.

When it touches his side, he doesn't feel anything... for a moment. But that moment is promptly followed by an explosive pain. He can feel the burning everywhere. They can't even hold him down anymore, or maybe they are no longer trying to. He let's out a piercing scream.

Then everything stops. The laughter. The pain. The sound of his own screaming. The light of the candles. The tinkling of the staff. Everything. He is standing alone in the darkness.

"You have summoned me."

Or maybe not so alone. He turns to locate the voice, which is difficult as it seems to be coming from everywhere at once. It sounds familiar, but foreign at the same time, like he had dreamed it. Then he notices a shift in the darkness. A shadow is approaching him. He looks up at it.

"What has been promised will not be returned." The shadowed figure looks down at him. He places his hand over the child's right eye.

The boy falls back into his body. He notices the pain, but it doesn't bother him. He is detached from the agony, protected by the sheer hatred that has suddenly filled him. He stops screaming, which confuses the occultists. They cease their attempts to pull him back down.

"Your orders, my lord?"the honeyed voice whispers into his ear.

"Kill them all."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

The man carries him over the piles of corpses. He cannot hear them underfoot, but he knows they are there. Even a mortal can smell so much death.

"What was promised?" he asks absently.

"Your soul, when you die, or when you have fulfilled your desires, and my loyal servitude until that day comes."

_A soul, that's all. Souls don't even exist, and if they did, I don't have one._

He looks down at the bodies and closes his eyes.

_Not anymore._

"Where do you wish to go, my lord?"

"Home." It was the automatic response. He had nowhere else to go. Besides, he wants to see it, wants to return to where he was happy, even if the place is only a twisted mockery of its former glory. Just like him.

But now he has something that he has not had in a very long time, something that makes all the difference. Now, he is free.


	3. Light

Wherever he is, he is most certainly not happy. The child tries desperately to pull himself from the uncertain realms of unconsciousness. He has to wake up. He can't very well protect himself if he is half asleep.

He pushes himself up, which is difficult, as the mattress he is on seems to be swallowing him whole. His legs are tangled, most unhelpfully, in an endless mound of blankets. He also thinks he might be somewhere he shouldn't be, though he can't remember why.

As the boy crawls out of the bed, he notices three things. First, he is naked; completely, utterly, indecently naked. Second, he is absolutely filthy, covered in dirt and half healed cuts. And third, his side is being taken over by such a searing pain as he never could have imagined.

He gasps and sinks to his knees, closing his eyes against the pain. The door swings open soundlessly and something black rushes in. He blinks back tears and vaguely registers the touch of cloth on his shoulders. There is a tray of tea on the floor and someone is hovering over him. He looks up and his strange eyes lock with another pair.

_Fire..._

_Pain..._

_Crying..._

_Cage..._

_Shadows..._

_Death..._

_Brand..._

_Occultists..._

_Darkness..._

_Mom..._

_Dad..._

"I can't be here!" he gasps. The strange man looks down at him.

"This is my lord's home, is it not?" His head tilts to the side in confusion.

"But... this place... it doesn't..." he struggles.

Understanding lights the demon's face, and he smiles. "I fixed it." he says casually. The child pauses.

"You... what?"

"I fixed it." the demon says again.

"You fixed it?"

"Yes."

"How?!"

"I have many talents. But, is this not what my lord wanted? You told me to take you home. When we arrived, this was hardly a place that one could live in. I can fix it again, if it is not to your liking."

"No, it's fine." the boy mutters. He is looking with something like wonderment at the man before him.

The demon leans back on his heels, still smiling, though now it does seem more like a smirk. He raises a pot from the tray and pours the amber liquid into a delicate cup, before handing it carefully to the boy.

He takes a sip and wrinkles his nose when the hot cup touches his lip.

_It still stings from when I bit it. From when I got branded._

He doesn't want to think about it. He enjoys the warm liquid. It's been a while since he had any, and the familiar feeling brings with it happy memories.

When he finishes, he puts the cup down next to him.

"Would my lord like some more?"

"Actually, what I would really like," he gazes sleepily up at the raven haired man, "is a bath."

* * *

When the water touches his skin, it burns, but it is a pleasant feeling. He'd missed bathing in the prison. It seems like a small thing, but it's always the small things you miss when your being held captive by occultists.

The demon starts to wash him. He should protest. Then again, he's out of practice, he might miss something (at least that's how he justifies it). Best to let the older man do it.

The raven is nothing if not thorough. His hand, now covered by a wet cloth instead of his glove, washes the boy. Down one arm, then the other. Across his chest. Over his shoulders. Down his back. The boy jumps when the cloth touches his burn, and moves away from the hand.

"My lord?"

The child is breathing deeply, eyes closed. It takes him a moment to compose himself. "Ciel."he replies. He doesn't want to talk about the burn.

"I'm sorry?" That strange child is confusing the demon again.

"My name. It's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. You keep saying 'my lord'."

"But I cannot call my lord by his name. It would be inappropriate."

"Oh." Ciel mutters. He looks down into the water.

"'Young master'?" the raven offers. It is a compromise, though perhaps a poor one. Even so, Ciel looks up. Slowly, he smiles. The demon smirks once again as the boy moves back to be washed.

* * *

"What about you?" Ciel asks as a towel is wrapped around him. It is wonderful to be clean again.

"Hmm?"

"You never told me your name."

"You never gave me one." Ciel looks up at him. He simply returns the gaze.

"You want me to name you." He smirks again. "But, what do you want your name to be?"

"I would like any name the young master gives me. I am yours, after all."

Ciel looks down to hide his blush. "Um. Sebastian?" What an odd choice. It's not even English. Though, he supposes, his name isn't either. He looks back up at the smirking man. Yes, it's perfect.

* * *

_My Sebastian is dressing me. My Sebastian is pouring me more tea. My Sebastian is serving me breakfast. My Sebastian is standing beside me._

"What would the young master like to do today?" Sebastian says as he opens the curtains. Ciel turns to him. And abruptly has to shield his eyes. _God it's bright_. But now he's even happier. He slowly moves his hand away, giving himself time to get used to the startling brightness.

It's been a very long time since he has seen the light.

"Let's go for a walk."


	4. Sweets

Ciel didn't really feel like it, but he supposed if he had to... He eyed the cake in front of him wearily. It had been dished on fine china, much too fine for a Thursday afternoon, and currently sat on the palm of what he had come to think of as his butler.

Food was a bit of an issue for the child. He had lost a lot of weight recently, due to his imprisonment, and his appetite had yet to return. He probably wouldn't eat at all, if it wasn't for the demon's extraordinary culinary talents. Even so, he had a long way to go before he could be considered anyone's idea of healthy.

His eyes traveled up to meet the other pair, like glimpsing fire through garnets. He didn't want to eat the cake. His expression said as much. But the resolve in those eyes never faltered.

"Let's play a game, Sebastian." he suggested in what he hoped was a light tone. But the black-clad form in front of him didn't waver from his place in front of the chair. There was a pause as he stared back up into the lit gemstone eyes with something almost pleading in his gaze.

Then the raven uttered what could have been a sigh. He sat down and pulled the boy onto his lap. Glinting silver bit into the delicate flesh of the pastry. The fork was brought to small lips.

"Is this the game?" the child whispered. The demon only smirked.

That was when Ciel decided he rather liked sweets.


	5. Nightmares

_Hot. It was so hot! The air was too dense. He was drowning in the smoke that surrounded him. But he couldn't give up. There was something he was supposed to do. To find. He kept running through the halls. The sinister orange glow made it hard to recognize where he was._

_Why weren't his legs longer? Why couldn't he run faster? Where the hell were they? How hard could it possibly be to find one's own family in one's own house. The once familiar walls were being destroyed, mutilated beyond and semblance of their self. The ash was thick on his tongue, but still he called out for them._

_He burst through the study door. They sat among the deadly flames, like a horrible parody of themselves. He cried out for them again, desperately. He couldn't lose them. Losing them meant losing everything. And still the house crumbled._

Ciel was panting, drenched in cold sweat, still not free of the dream. It clung to him, even as he stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling. His pulse was pounding so heavily he was sure it was making his whole body shake. His mind wouldn't clear, heartbeat wouldn't calm. And, no matter how many times he blinked, all he could see was orange.

Ciel didn't have to hear him to know he was there, which was convenient, because he made no sound. But that did not mean he didn't have a presence. The child could sense him. It was a comforting feeling, having Sebastian with him. Even so, he didn't want the demon to think him weak.

"I'm fine." he muttered.

The raven was still for a moment. He looked down at the small figure. He really shouldn't leave the child. The trauma he had only recently escaped was obviously plaguing him viciously. But even to him, it sounded hollow, like an excuse to demand to share the boy's chambers. He turned to leave.

"You can stay though, if you want?" This time the utterance was so quiet that had there been any other sound in the room, he might have missed it. But there wasn't, and he didn't.

He turned back to the boy. Ciel sat, propped on a stack of pillows, looking down at the hands twisting in his lap. Sebastian walked slowly around the large bed to the small table that sat across the room. He could feel the confused gaze that followed him.

"No! I mean, I thought you would share the bed with me, so you can sleep. Do you even sleep?" Ciel was speaking a bit too quickly. _I sound like an idiot. No, even worse, like a child. What kind of person gets this trife over a simple dream. And that is _definitely _the _only_ reason I'm acting like this._ There was a pause, where the only sound was small hands brushing against fine sheets. Then, the deafening soft rustle of a jacket being removed, followed by the even louder sound of blood rushing to Ciel's face, though perhaps only he heard that.

Once he'd decided, or prayed, that it was dark enough to hide his blush, he looked up. He had never seen Sebastian in anything other than black, but his undershirt was white. It should have made him look darker by comparison, but it didn't. It was like he was glowing, radiating a light that in itself illuminated his impossible beauty. And even though Ciel was still blushing, he pulled down a corner of the blankets before moving over to make room.

Sebastian was tense as he lay down next to the small lord. But Ciel didn't seem perturbed in the least. He just curled up under the blanket, silently, trying to compose himself. They were getting worse, much worse. Whenever he was alone, that was when the nightmares sought him out, haunted him with things so vivid they could not have been imagined.

It was easier this way. He couldn't rid himself of the dreams, but he could suppress them. It was a task made much easier by the presence of his demon, and, even if he didn't understand why, he was willing to take all the help he could get. And, though he'd originally intended to give the demon some semblance of personal space, he kept finding himself drifting closer to the body that wasn't quite warm enough to be mortal.

How long had it been since he slept peacefully? The fragmented memories swarmed through his tattered soul, cutting away his tranquility with their jagged edges. He started to shiver. But he would have to manage. Nothing was so difficult that Ciel Phantomhive couldn't handle it, especially with Sebastian by his side.

He laid against the butler now. The trembling slowly ceased as he calmed, soothingly light fingers tracing down his back, careful to avoid the only flaw that was forbidden to them.

"I wonder why," Ciel mumbled, eyes heavy with sleep once again, "I always feel so strange around you." There was no answer as he fell into a world of blessed serenity.

* * *

__

I am like a child  
can't look, I have to touch  
I can smell your sex for miles  
a bull in a china shop

"China Shop" by: Morgan

(That's a song, in case you were confused.)


	6. Marked

Eyes opened grudgingly against the early morning light. The room was filled with an amethyst-sapphire glow. It lit the walls and fell through the canopy to illuminate a single shape on the bed. The form pulled itself up, trying to rid itself from the pulls of sleep. Something was missing. _Sebastian_. Where _was_ he?. The child crawled over the bed. He looked over the side and onto the floor, as if expecting the demon to be waiting for him there. When he was disappointed, he searched the room from his perch amongst the bedding.

He became increasingly frustrated with his fruitless attempts. His legs fell off the side of the bed as he lowered himself as carefully as his short frame would allow to the floor. Sebastian usually helped him down. The floor seemed to be a preposterously long drop, but he really had no choice. He slid to the cold tiles, or at least attempted to. Ivory hands caught him.

"What is the young master doing out of bed so early?" The words were highlighted with a smirk.

"Where were you?" The child was glaring up at his butler.

"I have to rise early to fix the young master breakfast." the demon replied, head tilted in question. Then the smirk returned. "But surely my lord wasn't lonely. Surely he didn't miss my presence." the butler said, mockingly.

"Shut up." muttered Ciel.

"Is that an order?" The only reply was a glare. His smirk seemed to grow. "Does my young lord wish to eat in the dining room?"

"No." Ciel said quickly. Sebastian only nodded. Ciel didn't like to leave his room. The rest of the manor was tainted with sorrow and painful memories. He would rather stay in his quarters, alone with his Sebastian. His troubles could wait for him a bit longer, at least.

Sebastian returned the small boy to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ciel blushed at the desperation in his voice.

"To get your breakfast, young master."

"But can't you just..."

"Can't I just what, young master?"

"You know..." Ciel waved his arm in a flourishing motion. Sebastian made a sound that, if it had been anyone else, would have been called a snort.

"My lord, I am not a fairy. Such ridiculous magiks are quite beyond me, _I'm ashamed to say." _the demon mocked. Ciel's blush deepened.

"Very well, come with me." Sebastian said with an affectionate sigh. He lifted a surprised Ciel into his arms and proceeded to carry him to the kitchen.

* * *

Ciel sat eating breakfast pastries. Well, to be honest, he was being fed. Sebastian had decided that they could eat in the kitchen. And, after pulling the pastries out of the oven, he had promptly pulled himself onto the counter, plated sweets in his hand and Ciel sitting in his lap. The child would have protested, but it was cold, and he was hardly dressed for wondering through the chill manor. And he was quite warm enough with his butler. Anyway, Sebastian had long since decided that he would eat more if the demon fed him, so that could scarcely be considered his fault.

The cake was warm as it brushed his lips. He ate it slowly, leaning back into the warmth behind him. It _was _early, and he hadn't had much sleep. What a languid way to spend the morning. He was settling into the black-clad embrace, seriously considering a few more hours of sleep. Then, he felt Sebastian stiffen behind him.

"What is it?" he asked drowsily. But, it seemed, the demon was not in the mood for conversation. He slid off the counter and all but ran up the stairs, carrying Ciel.

When they reached his chambers, Sebastian sat Ciel quickly on the bed. The child was certainly awake now.

"What the hell is going on?" the child demanded, startled. The butler was now rummaging through his closet.

"It seems as if the my lord will be welcoming a visitor soon. Very soon, in fact." His voice belayed none of the panic of his demeanor. He selected something blue from the sparse variety. "We really should get the young master some new clothes." he added absently.

The butler returned to his master's side. He pulled off the nightshirt and began dressing Ciel as quickly as possible. When he was finished, he studied the boy carefully, as if checking for oversights. His eyes widened.

"Stay here." he ordered quickly, before dashing out of the room. Ciel looked around. He needed something. A mirror. Where had he last seen a mirror? He eyed a tall form, covered by a sheet. That was were his mirror had been. But why would Sebastian cover it?

He walked over to the statue, took hold of a corner of the fabric, and pulled. It fell away. And he stared at himself.

His eyes.

They didn't match. One was the sapphire blue it had always been, bright, beautiful, and currently wide with surprise. The other was not. It was dark violet, emblazoned with a symbol centered around a pentagram. It also seemed to be glowing, a light that got stronger as the footsteps outside his door got louder.

Then, they suddenly stopped. He could feel Sebastian's gaze upon him, could feel it as the demon slowly approached him. He watched the reflection of the scene unfold. There was something black in the butler's hand. He touched his finger to his lips, pulled his glove off with his teeth. The nails were dark, and drawn in pure midnight on the back of his hand was the same symbol that decorated the child's eye.

The demon leaned over him, covering the glowing eye with his ungloved hand. Those lips were close to Ciel's ear.

"The mark of our contract." A shadow's whisper.

"Your mark."

A smirk. "You could say that, _my lord_." Sebastian straightened. The gloved hand held out the black thing, an eye patch, and tied it over the violet eye. He inspected Ciel. "The young lord looks presentable."

He started down the staircase to greet his guest, Sebastian walking a step behind him, the only thing keeping his secret a small piece of black cloth.


	7. Meet

Sebastian was outside, greeting the mystery visitor. Ciel was standing in the grand entrance hall, waiting. He was annoyed. At first he had been surprised, even begrudgingly excited, but as he stood patiently, the excitement was quickly turning to irritation. They had been perfectly fine without any guests at all.

The door opened. He felt it as he watched it happen. Annoyed or not, he was still curious. There was a flash of black, quickly pushed aside by a vibrant red.

"My darling Ciel!"She hugged him so fiercely as to actually lift him off the ground a bit. "But of course, if I had known that you waited here, I would have come much sooner. Why did you not write me? Are you quite- "She paused. Her gaze had fallen on the black scrap of fabric and her smile faltered. "What has happened?!" Her small hands reached for it.

"Nothing! It's nothing. I'm fine." He turned away from her. There was silence. Then, her smile returned, if a little forcefully, and she straightened.

Ciel led them to the sitting room. Sebastian brought tea. His aunt was practically ranting now, but he didn't mind so much. He'd sort of missed her, in a strange way.

"I got word of the fire some time ago. Couldn't leave my house for ages. I mean, after your parents...I was quite distraught. There is no greater sorrow than losing one's family, I'm afraid. But," she gazed at him, adoringly, " I thought you also to have passed, and yet, here you are. My dear boy, how I have missed you." There was a pause. "You look quite like your mother, you know."

Ciel fidgeted awkwardly under her loving smile. It had been a while since he'd been subjected to such things, and he found it mildly disturbing. It was as if no one else realized how much everything had changed, and he was left alone in the darkness to deal with the alterations. But, he wasn't exactly alone.

"To be honest," she said as she looked around the room, "I thought the manor would have suffered more." Ciel's eyes went wide. How were they supposed to explain the-

"Contractors, madam." Sebastian said. She turned her smile to him as she agreed, and Ciel thought her eyes glazed over.

"Of course. They did quite a splendid job."

* * *

Ciel stood next to his bed as Sebastian slid his shirt buttons free, one by one. Madam Red had stayed most of the day. Despite his constant reassurances that he was perfectly fine, she'd been reluctant to leave. She obviously felt guilt over his late parents.

"How strange that the young master should receive visitors when everyone assumes that he also perished." Sebastian commented lightly, freeing yet another button. Ciel was happy to be out of the small garments. He hadn't been wearing proper clothing much as of late, and he found it a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, it is her house, after all." Sebastian paused.

"The young master's estate?"

"Yes. If I had died, as I was supposed to, then she, as my last remaining blood-relative, would have taken possession of this estate."

"My lord feels as though he should have died?"

"It was my fate. I only twisted it."

"Twisted?" The demon smirked. "Such a simple death would not suit you. I feel that the young master is... _destined_ for much greater things."

"Great, but not good?"

"We cannot all be saints, my lord."

"Indeed." he replied wryly.


	8. Family

_Sunlight gleamed where it hit the polished tabletop. A small child sat in its mother's arms. She swayed gently, rocking it, smiling down at it as it played with her long hair. Musical laughter rang out when the tiny hands got tangled in the amber strands. Sapphire eyes blinked slowly as the child tried to free himself, but it gave up, and instead giggled along with its mother._

Such memories were destined to be swallowed by darkness.

Ciel glared down at the light that streaked the table in front of him. The sight was blocked by a shadow as a tea tray was set in front of him. He had noticed that the manor didn't seem to be as bright as it once had. Perhaps it was only his perception that had changed. He looked up at the black-clad figure. Then again...

"Do you have a family?"

"Young master," he paused, "'Family' is really a human concept."

Ciel considered that for a moment. "So, it's almost as if _I_ am your family." Sebastian smirked and leaned down. Ciel blushed. He could smell the demon, like lavender and rain and night.

"I'm not sure if that's quite the word I would use." He whispered, his breath warm against the boy's ear.

* * *

"There was a message sent to the manor. It said to expect a visitor tomorrow afternoon for tea." Garnet eyes watched the young boy carefully, as if waiting for a reaction. There was none.

"Madam Red?" the child asked, not even looking up from the checkered gameboard in front of him. He moved his only remaining knight.

"No, a miss Eli-" The boy's head shot up. Sebastian contemplated him, head tilted to the side. Then he leaned forward slowly, as if he didn't want to frighten a rabid animal.

"So _she's_ coming, then?" he questioned, but more to himself than the butler. "She must know I'm here, or she wouldn't have sent word." He sounded most unpleased by this deduction, like he'd been planning a daring escape. The demon only moved his queen silently.

"Oh yes," he commented offhandedly, "Checkmate, young master."

* * *

The water must have been warm, but Ciel didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about the remains of his broken family, and how he didn't want them around. They reminded him of cheerful days, things he didn't deserve to remember.

He leaned forward so Sebastian could resume washing him. He didn't stray near the mark. He never did.

"I find it strange that the young master dislikes his fiancee so." Black-lacquered nails combed through his strange cerulean hair. Soapy water left narrow trails down his back.

"I don't _dislike _her. She's just unpleasant." An unpleasant reminder.

"But was she not my lord's most cherished childhood companion?" Water cascaded down on him. He blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the droplets.

"Why would you think that?" he demanded. The demon only smirked. "It's not as if I need a fiancee, anyway."

"My lord does not wish to marry?"

_I won't be alive that long. _He looked up at the demon. They both knew that. Instead he said, "I have you. Why won't everyone else just leave us alone?"

"Am I to understand that the young master does not wish for me to 'leave him alone'?"

"What do you m-"

He was cut off in favor of more interesting things as Sebastian kissed him.

* * *

Spasiba for the reviewing.  
~Amethyst~


	9. Words

The darkness covered him like a shroud, protected him. There was nothing to fear in the darkness, or, perhaps there was. It would be worth it, if the fear kept him from dreaming. That was something he could not afford to do. Not anymore. Not with _him _around.

The night made it easier. At least he didn't have to see the raven. He only had to suffer the thoughts of the demon. He just had to distract himself. But, on the other side of this blessed reprieve from the dark angel was another day spent exclusively in his intoxicating company.

He covered his eyes, pretending that he couldn't see the first rays of sun.

* * *

_Long fingers brushed his hair back lovingly. The cold was only kept at bay by the blood rushing through him. Though, perhaps, the incredibly close proximity of the raven haired man was also contributing to the heat._

_Fire lit rubies danced in front of him. Delicate lips were turned up in the most deliciously sharp curve. Burning trails were being traced by midnight fingernails. The impossibly close face loomed even nearer._

"_The young master does seem to be enjoying himself."_

_Small lips parted in retort. Just what the raven wanted. He descended on the child. There were many more interesting things to do with one's mouth._

"My lord seems unusually quiet today." the butler commented, dusting the bookshelves behind the boy.

He jumped. "Just thinking." he replied quickly.

_You're all I ever think about._

* * *

"Something is troubling the young master." The day was coming to an end, the return of darkness. Sebastian was undoing the ridiculously complex fastenings on his shirt with ease. "Perhaps I can help. It is my duty to make my lord's life as enjoyable as possible."

Ciel flushed deep red, and looked up at the ceiling, away from the searching eyes. The butler paused. "Surely it is not something_ I_ have done." Ivory fingers traced down his stomach, pulling the buttons free.

"What did you mean when you said you wouldn't call us family?" Ciel spluttered, desperate for a change of subject. The hands stilled and he looked down, curiosity outweighing everything else.

"I think family would be a highly _inappropriate_ word for this particular instance." Smirk.

"But if we aren't family, I don't have anyone else." The demon stared up at him. Then he was sitting on Sebastian's lap, being rocked gently.

_If we aren't family, then why do I feel like I love you?_


	10. Obligate

Rain fell in heavy sheets through the all encompassing dark of night. It was not the light, lazy English rain that only fell enough to keep the sun hidden. It was fast, dense and cold, sucking away any hope of warmth, chilling the air.

Ciel stood in his room, looking out the window. He was thinking, not even attempting to see anything through the black storm. _I wonder if-_

Black-clad arms lifted him easily from the window seat. He looked up at the tall figure. The fiery gaze met his own, admonishing.

"The young master shouldn't be resting within that window's chill aura. You're going to get-"

"Do you like me?" The child gazed openly at him, waiting for a response. He didn't get one. Sebastian just went quiet, placing him on the edge of the bed. His face had gone blank. Ciel waited, somewhat impatiently, fidgeting with the deep blue ring he had recently taken to wearing.

The demon only continued, as if nothing had happened. But he was quiet, and that was strange, because Sebastian always answered him. He waited a bit longer.

"Do you hate me?" Ciel questioned, voice steady but curious. Dark brows shot up, and gloved hands stilled. There was a long pause.

"Is that what you think?" the sweet shadowed voice whispered in reply. Then louder, "You think I hate you?"

"You are a demon." the sapphire child stated matter-of-factly. "Could you even feel anything but utter contempt for humans?" Sebastian waited, regarding him quietly. "But," he muttered, looking down at his twisting hands, "I don't... want you to hate me."

* * *

_But I do. Or I should. I _want_ to hate you. I need to hate you. I'm supposed to hate you. I am but your slave until such time as I receive my payment. I should only be interested in how you can benefit me._

_Some dark devine, like a fallen angel. How in all of hell could a child have affected _me _so? This couldn't have happened. I am above mortal trivialities. I am not a slave to their frolicking, pointless weaknesses._

_What have I done?_

* * *

"No."

It had been three days since the question. In fact, it had been three days since any conversation at all had taken place. Ciel was sitting turned away from his desk in the study, sipping lightly from a teacup. At the sound of that voice, it fell from his hands. Slender gloved hands caught the piece before it shattered. Sapphire eyes stared blankly at the glimmering china.

"No?" he mumbled, still gazing absently at the cup.

"I don't hateyou." _Not for lack of attempt_, he added silently. Ciel's eyes met his own, as if looking for something.

"But you want to." As he spoke, he smiled, small and sad.

"Perhaps if I _pray_." he commented lightly.

"And the words burn you."

"But I can't stay away."

"From me." Sebastian returned the smile, though his was less sorrowful.

"Not anymore." he said, and he pressed his cool lips to the child's small mouth. When Ciel gasped, he only smirked, using the opportunity to further the kiss.

_My only obligation is to you._


	11. Reckless

It was languidly warm in the Phantomhive manor. The dark walls seemed to glow invitingly, promising protection from the evil of the world. It was a promise they could not keep. For, even at this moment, the sinful that they would banish walked among them. Though, he was not a threat, in the usual sense.

"Young master?" he called softly. "Where have you gone off to?" He paused, eyes closed. A moment later, he resumed searching, smirk in place.

Ciel was sitting on the floor of an upstairs broom closet. There was a towel draped over his small form. The only clue to his presence was the occasional shudder that followed every high-pitched shriek from the main hall. He had been hiding here since Sebastian had gone to greet her. So now he waited in his self made prison, the only thing keeping in his sanity the four...

The door opened.

"Damn." he muttered under his breath, looking up at the dark, and obviously male, silhouette. The figure approached him deliberately. Slender hands removed the cloth that hid him with all the ceremony of unveiling a precious treat. "How did you find me?" The sapphire child looked up at his dark companion.

"We are bonded." the demon replied, as if nothing had ever been so obvious.

"Be that as it may," Ciel said slowly, words clipped, "I am _not _going out there. I refuse."

"The young master should really greet his guest." Sebastian stated patiently. The boy just stood there, arms crossed, defiant glare in place.

"No. I don't want to be around that _child_. Her innocence sickens me." He noted the flicker of amusement in the raven's eyes with some unease. Sebastian knelt in front of him. They were nearly the same height now. "What are you-"

"Some find innocence an appealing quality. Perhaps if my lord was a bit more tolerant..." He looked down at the boy's dusty clothing with mock distaste. "Well, I suppose," he said lightly, "since you _refuse_ to see Lady Elizabeth," he was dusting Ciel off, with a bit more intimacy than the task strictly called for, "you will simply have to stay here, _with me_."

Sebastian trailed his fingers lightly under the hem of the boy's shirt. Ciel gasped. It felt like fire tracing his skin, so hot it could be cold. He pulled the demon to him with an unexpected demanding. He thought he heard the man laugh, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

And then they were kissing, but this time it was Ciel who had started it. Well, perhaps not _started_ it, but certainly raised the playing field. Sharp nails drew stinging paths down his back, under the white shirt he wore. He gasped again, allowing the demon more access to his mouth than he'd originally intended. But he no longer cared. Sebastian's tongue was tracing his lower lip expertly, and he was-

Thrown against the wall. Hard. And the demon was on the other side of the room, as far away from the boy as he could get. Ciel thought he was shaking slightly, though not nearly as bad as himself. But, when he looked again, Sebastian was as composed as always.

"What happened?" the child demanded. His voice came out a little higher than he would have liked, but he ignored it in favor of staring incredulously across the closet. Sebastian was saved answering by the piercing shriek that once again filled the manor.

"Ciel! Where are you?!"

Sebastian sighed, half relief, half exasperation. "Lady Elizabeth sounds as if her patients is waning."

"She always sounds like that." Ciel stated, not letting his gaze falter.

"Nevertheless..." He gestured the boy out the door. After a moment, Ciel obliged. He looked up at Sebastian as he passed, but the demon appeared unwilling to meet his gaze.

After the child had passed him, Sebastian looked down. He watched as the blood stained the back of the sapphire boy's shirt. Something almost like shame flitted across his features, but a moment later, it was gone.

_Instinct is hard to overcome, but to be so reckless..._

"I think my lord should change before meeting with the Lady."


	12. Water

The drip, drip of water hitting porcelain was enough to drive one completely insane. It kept mismatched eyes open, mind unbreakably tethered to consciousness. Or, perhaps, it was the thoughts that raced though the child's mind.

There was something wrong. Sebastian hadn't talked to him since their... _conversation..._ earlier. He hadn't really even looked at Ciel, avoiding his curious, and somewhat hurt, gaze. He just stared off into nothingness. If it had been someone, anyone, else, Ciel might have thought he was worried. But some people just don't worry.

And later, after he had gotten into the bath, Sebastian had simply stopped touching him at all. He just didn't understand. He had been quite convinced that the demon was _fond_ of him. He most certainly had been before. Ciel really hadn't thought he would take such offence.

The sapphire boy rolled onto his side, still half listening to the rhythmic pattering of water in the other room. He didn't sleep.

* * *

_Living_ had become a novelty term. Ciel found that if he didn't think too much, things seemed simpler. It was when he allowed his mind to wander... But such musings were weakness, and weakness was something he could not afford.

He floated through the hours, days, doing what little was asked of him. He made an effort to avoid the raven whenever possible. Sebastian made it hard to not think.

The blank, dazed monotony he existed in was less difficult to withstand than the disturbed emotions he repressed. But... the problem did not seem to be solving itself. He would wake from the blank state and find himself even more shattered than the last time he thought about it. It was as if his own sorrow was slowly driving him mad, and even ignoring it could not stop its rapid progress.

Ciel's eyes burned. But he was _not _going to cry. That was pathetic, and, whatever else he may be, Ciel Phantomhive was not pathetic. Still, a distraction would be nice right now.

He rested his forehead against the frosty windowpane in the bathroom. The chill helped him focus. He slid the window open, letting the glacial air fill the room. A few deep breaths would clear his head.

Even so, he walked over to the porcelain bathtub. The small silver tap turned easily under his touch, filling the basin with icy water. He watched it with a sort of detached interest as the crystalline liquid sparkled.

Undressing himself was, while not exactly difficult, certainly strange. It had been so long since it had been an issue that he couldn't actually recall the last instance. Before, it had started to seem as if it had always been like this. No parents or friends, just Sebastian, and an intense loathing for the company of anyone else.

Surely the demon could hear the water running. Ciel wondered if he would come up to see what was happening, but he doubted it. Sebastian avoided him just as well, if not better, than he avoided the demon.

He turned the tap to closed, and stood contemplating the sparkling pool for a moment. And then he stepped over the side and into the water. The room was already cold from the air seeping through the window, but it didn't compare to the water. The liquid wrapped around his legs, so cold it burned. Distracting, indeed. He sank into the deceptively welcoming pond.

For the first time in days, his mind felt truly clear. Complex thoughts were certainly not an issue now. The only thing filling his head was the cold. It seemed to go on forever, as though no matter where he went, it would be right there with him. A welcome change from the never ending hateful depression he had been living in. He fell back into the icy depths, completely emerging himself in the fluid cloak.

His hair floated around him like a black gossamer halo. The water stung his eyes, but not in the way of tears. It was a more pleasant, less humiliating sting. Almost comforting. And fading. He felt them even through the numbness, a pair of slender hands, pulling him back to the truth.

"And what _exactly_ does the young master think he is doing?"


	13. Shatter

Ciel gasped, but the blush now coloring his cheeks was not only from the sudden warmth of the room. It took ages for his eyes to focus, but when they did, the sight seemed...wrong. It was Sebastian, but he looked different. His eyes glittered, almost feverishly, and he seemed paler than ever. He wasn't smiling now, and though his expression was desperately trying to be disinterested, he looked almost worried.

"Why are you here?" he replied, his voice high. It hadn't occurred to him that the demon might actually come to his room. The butler did seem somewhat taken aback by his question, but he recovered quickly.

"How impolite to reply with a question when you have yet to answer mine." Ciel bit his tongue and simply glared at the raven defiantly. He was shaking now, not from the cold, but from his own bitter, frustrated confusion. Sebastian sighed and lifted him cautiously from the water, as if he was a frightened cat and might, at any moment, lash out. He set the boy carefully against the wall, stood, turned, and left the room.

Ciel looked down. He could taste blood now, but he ignored it. Sebastian returned and wrapped him in something dry.

"I thought you might have left." he commented quietly to the floor.

"Why would you think that?" Sebastian watched the water trace shining paths down the small child's face. They were like tears, he thought, and it was surreal to see them mark Ciel's face. It seemed so inappropriate.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The boy looked up to meet his eyes. Sebastian stared at him in astonishment.

"Why?" he asked, incredulity staining his tone. "Surely you noticed."

"Noticed what?" Ciel replied sharply. The incredulity became more pronounced in his expression. He pulled boy against him. Ciel made a small, astonished sort of gasp and looked up at him with shocked curiosity. His fingered trailed searchingly down the child's back, searching for the marks pointedly, though he knew where they were. When he reached them, he pressed down.

"Surely you noticed this." he whispered quietly.

"That?" Ciel asked in disbelief. "That is why you won't talk to me. Do you honestly think I'm so pathetic that I can't handle a few shallow cuts?" Sebastian thought this was a bit of an understatement. The _shallow_ cuts had to be at least two centimeters deep.

"Perhaps, I'm not so fragile as you'd like to think." the boy commented thoughtfully. And then he smiled, and it was as if the sun had shattered the darkness with it's pure rays. When the boy kissed him again, Sebastian could still taste the faint traces of copper on him. Ciel bit down playfully hard on his lower lip, drawing more blood, making his point.

"Though, to be honest," he mocked, "I don't know how you are supposed to protect me if you can't even bring yourself to harm a _child_." He said the final word with an air that implied that it most certainly did not apply to him, and how dare the butler see him that way. But then he smiled again.

"Perhaps you overestimate my reservations, my lord." And Sebastian smiled, too. "Sometimes I am more than willing to hurt you." Ciel only laughed lightly.

_He is like the light, unwilling to be extinguished by the darkness that he lives in._


	14. Masquerade

_My dear Earl,_

_I was sorry to hear about the lord and lady Phantomhive. I offer my sincerest condolences._

_However, things must be taken into consideration. For reasons I am sure you are aware_

_of, the Phantomhive family must always have a leader. It is essential to me, as well as to_

_England. While I realize that you are quite young, I am willing to pass this honor on to_

_you, rather than bring in a third party. It is, I feel, the best way to handle a_

_difficult situation._

_Best wishes,_

_Queen Victoria_

Ciel thought the letter was short, considering the circumstances. _Though_, he noted, _that woman has always been a bit odd. _He supposed powerful figures were simply like that.

The letter had arrived that morning, crimson wax staining the paper, marking it as different. More important, even. He hadn't thought he was expecting it, but he wasn't all that surprised when it arrived. The writing was loopy and flowing, like that of a schoolgirl. He imagined the queen didn't usually write letters. She had people to whom she could dictate.

He sipped his tea and read over it once again.

* * *

Sebastian didn't look unhappy, per se, as he all but barged into Ciel's bedroom at what must have been eight in the morning, startling him out of a peaceful dreamworld.

"What could possibly have you so irate?" Ciel mocked, impatiently. He usually didn't have to wake for at least another hour. It was an overstatement, of course. The boy was fairly sure that Sebastian couldn't look irate, or anything so emotional, if he wanted to.

The demon did not so much as blink in acknowledgment of the statement. Instead, he looked calmly at Ciel. "We are expecting a visitor. In less than a week." he stated in a tightly controlled calm tone.

"A...'Middleford'...visitor?"

"No," the demon said, with forced patience. "A professional visitor."

"A prostitute?"

Sebastian almost glared down at him, almost. Then, he continued once again as if the boy had said nothing at all. "You have recently been made the head of the Phantomhive house. Apparently, this also means your assets are to be released into your control."

Ciel blinked. "I don't see why you would be so disturbed by that."

"This includes the Phantomhive company." He looked down, his eyes pleading with the boy to understand how dire the situation was.

"Heartbreaking. I can't believe you haven't burst into tears."

That was most definitely a glare. "You will be running the company. You live here. Therefore you will be running the company from here."

"...Am I to understand that you don't...want people in the house."

"If people come here-" The demon stopped, then started again. "Humans are foolish, but even they would think it's strange. An entire company run by a child, an entire house run by me. This is an unrealistic environment. And humans fear what they do not understand."

Ciel sighed. He rolled back over and closed his eyes. He looked over his shoulder. "So, hire some help." And he fell back into sleep.

* * *

Ciel had spent the last two days, well, not worrying really, so much as contemplating possibilities. There were certainly many now. He had never had any power at all, other than that of any child who is adored by his wealthy parents. Suddenly, namesake rights, privileges, and duties were all he thought about. Save for one thing.

It was exhausting. He often fell asleep during the day, or felt ill for no apparent reason. It was one such afternoon. He had been looking over some production and profit records from his newly inherited company. Sebastian had recently managed to obtain some such things for him to study in anticipation for the dreaded visits of terrible businessmen.

A crash sounded downstairs. When the child awoke, awkwardly curled in the large desk chair with a file in his hand, his first reaction was a mild panic. Ciel hadn't heard anything even close to loud in... ages. Sebastian was always quiet. He had simply grown used to the silence.

The boy slid carefully off the chair. The room was dark, but the misty confusion of sleep had been quickly dismissed, due to the fact that the demon could not have made that noise. Also, anyone who could have done it should have been taken care of.

He was halfway across the room when the comfortingly familiar shape of the butler slipped, with expected silence, through the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb my young master." he said in all but a whisper as he knelt in front of the boy. "Our...arrangements are a bit out of sorts."

"What was that?"

"_That_ was the help. She's quite talented, in her way."

He paused, understanding dawning on him. "I suppose her talents are not in traditional housekeeping field?" The demon only shook his head, smirking. "She's nervous. We should give her something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, something useful. Something to calm her. Perhaps something to help her fit into her surroundings." he commented thoughtfully.

The smirk disappeared for only a moment before it, once again, displayed amusement. "Very well, My Lord."

* * *

I am so sorry about the long break. My computer, I believe, has been cursed, for it is bitter indeed. Any other questions I would be most delighted to answer.

With all my love,

~Amethyst~


	15. Curtains

The soft swish of the curtains wasn't loud, but it pulled Ciel out of his slumber all the same. He was a light sleeper now. Random bouts of vicious torture sessions had that effect, he supposed. The light flooded into the spacious room, bringing with it the warmth of assumed safety.

He looked over at the window for the demon. But that wasn't Sebastian. Far too small. It was, however, human...probably. It was human-shaped, at the least. But daylight was casting the figure as a shadowed, nondescript silhouette.

Ciel slid off of the bed, careful of his silence. His bare feet thudded softly against the hard floor. It was hardly loud enough to qualify as noise. But, like himself, the figure seemed easily alerted. It spun around, away from whatever had held it's gaze a moment before, and stared at him with wide eyed shock.

It was pale, dirty, and terribly thin, but with an androgynous beauty about it. It had large, shining, fearful eyes and light-colored hair that seemed half hacked off, half pulled out. Ciel froze, only a few feet away. The person already looked desperate to flee. The boy took another tentative step and extended his hand to the terrified figure. It stared down at his hand, practically trembling with fear.

_What am I supposed to do? How do I fix this?_

"Hello, my name is Ciel." he said awkwardly. And, because he didn't really see anything else to do, he continued. "If you're not too busy, would you, perhaps, like to play a game of chess...with me?"

He stood very still. He thought he might be blushing, but he couldn't break eye contact. That would make things bad again. So he stood, staring up at the frightened figure, desperately wishing for things to not get worse.

The figure blinked, and then, still looking at Ciel, he walked around the boy to the table.

"I don't remember how."

Ciel straightened a little and walked over to the board. He could see where the tears had left trail across the hollow cheeks, but he ignored it. "I can teach you, if you like?"

"Yes, I would like that. Very much." The figure smiled absently. It was the kind of smile that grows from loneliness. A smile very similar to Ciel's.

Ciel set the board, and they played. It was slow. He had to go over things. But he didn't mind, and the lost child seemed to be picking up the rules.

It was later, when Sebastian entered the bedroom quietly with a small red-haired woman, that Ciel realized how odd it was for him to be behaving like this. But the lost child was calm now, and that made him...less uncomfortable, at least.

The butler looked at the recently calmed child. "Finnian, you may bathe and prepare for bed. Maylene will assist you."The lost child stood and smiled down at Ciel, before walking away with the girl, who stumbled slightly at the door.

Sebastian closed it after them, then turned to Ciel. "I trust that you approve?"

"You must be better qualified than me with such matters."

The demon sat next to him. "I wasn't sure about that one. I thought you might not like him." He looked down at the boy.

"Because he's like me." Ciel paused. "Was I that-"

"No. You weren't that far gone. But you, you are a strange specimen indeed. Even as a human, you are still unclear to me at times." He inclined his head towards the sapphire child, as if to show his approval. "Even with Finnian, shattered as he is, he still is quite the embodiment of the innocence you claim to hate. And yet you nurtured him, tried to dispel his fears and discomfort."

"Maybe hating something does not mean you cannot like it as well." He looked up at Sebastian.

"That is a concept I am all too familiar with."

There was a long silence. Ciel broke it first.

"Do you wish that I was less 'nurturing', as you put it?"

"You mean, do I wish you did not care about people and the folly of their emotions? For others? Perhaps. For you? I am not sure I would wish you to change." He smiled.

_But for me, sometimes I wish it terribly._


	16. Unease

It was a seamless pattern. Night would fall. Dawn would break. But it was they who changed things. It was those who had joined him that made it clear how bad things had been before them. Before, he had been resigned to death, tossed to an inevitable and unpleasant fate. His life's ending had been a permanent engraving into eternity. And he had lived.

When he had tied himself to Sebastian, he had not thought far enough to expect a change in his life. Though, in hindsight, it had been fairly obvious that there was no other alternative. But the others, the woman and the boy, how had they done this? How had they changed him so much?

That boy was always smiling. He had been so unhappy so recently. His life had been an experiment, and yet...No matter what had happened, he wouldn't let it affect him now. Every moment Ciel was with him, he beamed, as if the all the world's sorrows, even the one's born of his won misfortune, could not touch him.

And she...she was clumsy and loud and acted like a small child. She ran through the house, destroying practically everything she touched, and some things she didn't. But every time she broke something, some precious, priceless piece of his childhood, the sky seemed to lighted just a bit. It was as if she was breaking the ties to a past he had been unable to escape.

_They're setting me free._

* * *

Ciel sat on his desk, facing the study door, waiting. The door opened, but he forced himself to remain still. Sebastian walked lazily through the doorway. That was the first sign. No, the second. The first had been this uneasy feeling that had settled over the manor.

But Ciel Phantomhive was not an irrational child. Two minor hints at trouble weren't anything to get worried about. Definitely not. Nothing at all.

"My lord." How dull Sebastian's eyes seemed today. They were lacking the mischievous glint they always held. Well, not always. Not when there was trouble. Life threatening, foundation crumbling, apocalyptic trouble. Damn.

"There is something we need to discuss." Ciel was fidgeting now. It was subtle really, but it did not fit his lazy grace.

"What is it?" he all but snapped.

"The middleford daughter is coming for a visit this afternoon. She would like to meet with your new staff." The demon smirked. "I shall bring your tea." He turned to leave. Ciel let out a small sigh of relief. The butler paused for a fraction of a second at the door. Then he continued. Discretion is an invaluable quality in one's servants.


	17. Interruptions

There was still a few hours before Elizabeth Middleford was due to arrive at the Phantomhive Estate, but she had already begun upsetting things. Ciel was annoyed. Finnian was nervous. Maylene's reaction was apparently to grow even less coordinated, which once again enhanced Ciel's annoyance. Sebastian was, of course, completely unaffected.

Ciel hated him sometimes.

* * *

The Phantomhive manor carried the rich perfume of sweet cakes and other pleasant treats. This had to be the demon's work, as their new chef, Bardroy, preferred to set food aflame rather than actually cook it. The entire house sounded as if it was filled with people, and that annoyed Ciel. Because it sounded like it had before, but it wasn't, and it never would be.

That was probably the reason for his venomous mood. It was as if things were trying so terribly to return to the way they were. That was why Elizabeth was visiting him as well. She was pushing him towards the past, because she didn't know his present. He didn't know it himself, but he accepted it. He had no choice.

"Lady Middleford is due to arrive soon. We should dress you." Ciel was lying on the bed, the sunset casting dim shadows throughout the room. "What would you like to wear?"

"Nothing." Ciel snapped under his breath. Sebastian's eyebrow raised and he smirked.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate for mixed company, young master." Ciel glared up at him halfheartedly.

"You are not as amusing as you think you are." he threw dully at his butler, before returning his glare to the ceiling.

"On the contrary. I can be very amusing. Shall I _demonstrate_, My Lord?" The word was dark and softly enticing. Ciel stiffened. He glanced carefully over at Sebastian.

"What kind of... demonstration?" he replied carefully.

"Perhaps Chess."

Ciel sighed, falling back into the mattress and closing his eyes. This game was getting- "Of course, I'm not sure that would be sufficient to hold the Young Master's flighty attention today." Thin, gloved fingers caught him around the waist and pulled him onto the demon's crossed legs. His eyes flew open and a gasp escaped his startled lips. Strong arms locked behind him, subtly but effectively blocking his escape. Jewel red eyes burned into his own.

"Sebast-"

"Now, Young Master, it's not polite to interrupt." Ciel glared up at him. But his fingers laced through the ebony hair, pulling them closer. He leaned in towards the taller man.

"Wouldn't this be interrupting?" he muttered in quite breathlessness, before pressing his own lips to Sebastian's.

The demon could feel the boy tense with determination, like he expected to be pushed away. Like he could stop it from happening by force of will. Sebastian carefully deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue lightly over Ciel's bottom lip, running his fingers down the boy's spine to calm him.

Sebastian fell back onto the mattress, dragging Ciel with him, determined to not break contact for even a moment. The boy gasped again, and the Butler decided he rather liked that sound. Sebastian's hands traced a delicate line under the bottom hemline of Ciel's white shirt. The boy jumped slightly and bit down, metallic flooding his mouth. But no sooner had he tasted it than he was pushed back violently.

Sebastian sat up. He looked at Ciel, breathless and flushed, eyes still glazed over but with an innocent confusion lighting them. "Wait! Are you..." He examined the boy carefully, looking for damage.

"I didn't mean to." Ciel replied apologetically. He sat up. "I'm sorry." He reached forward and gently wiped the blood from the demon's lip. Sebastian sighed in relief when he realized the boy wasn't hurt, and smiled reassuringly. He pulled Ciel back into his chest, and the boy seemed to relax a bit. He licked the cut experimentally, and Sebastian resumed kissing him. The boy gained confidence quickly this time. He found the top button on the Butler's jacket and fumbled to undo it. The demon grinned and helped him to slide it out of the small hole. Ciel froze.

There was a knock on the door. He blinked and pulled back, but Sebastian was already straightening the boy's clothing, followed by his own.

"Damn, Lizzy." He looked down as he slid off of the bed to stand next to his Butler.

Sebastian glanced at his silver pocket watch. "Lady Elizabeth is rather later than I would have expected." He frowned slightly and walked to the door. Behind it stood a particularly distraught looking woman flanked by Finnian, Maylene, and Bard. His frown increased at the girl's expression. Ciel, who had followed him to the door, spoke up carefully.

"Paula? What's wrong?"

"Forgive me My Lord. My lady Elizabeth has gone missing. I fear something terrible has happened."

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay. I have been on vacation, and private writing time was hard to come by.

As a side note: Have you guys been watching Monoshitsuji? First of all, when they said it wasn't going to be about Sebastian and Ciel, I sort of got the impression that it wasn't going to be about them. Silly me. And that Trancy kid is awful. When I watched the promos, I thought he sounded a little on the sweet side to have sold his soul. Two wrongs for me. When he relieved his maid of her eye, I actually had to pause the show cause I was so shocked. And now he's trying to move in on Ciel. As if he and his creepy tap dancing butler could really compete with Sebastian. Just saying.

With my undying love and graditude,

~Amethyst~


	18. Brave

Ciel sat with his fiancée's distraught Lady's maid. She was attempting to give him an explanation of what had happened over her regularly halting sobs. He had taken her hand in a gesture of comforting patience, and now she was practically crushing his small fingers in her surprisingly strong grip. It didn't help that, for all he had demanded that she tell him what happened, his mind wasn't very willing to let him listen.

The pounding in his ears was deafening and his body had gone almost numb. He felt worried, which he could forgive himself, considering what had happened. But he also felt something that reminded him a great deal of fear.

_I really hope not. How can I save her if I can't even deal with my own terror? How can I be her hero if I'm not even brave?_

Paula had pulled him into a tight embrace, desperately whispering apologies of her incompetence in his ear. He reassured her that it was okay, he could fix it, he would do everything within his power. Perhaps it wasn't only her he was reassuring.

Sebastian, having returned from whatever task he had rushed off to shortly after her arrival, pulled her delicately away from Ciel. And, as much as his own pulse had been overbearingly loud not a moment before, the second he heard that beautiful, shadowed voice, he regained some semblance of his calm and logical self.

"Mistress, some quarters have been set up for you. There is no need to fear, for Earl Phantomhive and I intend to personally seek out your lady and return her to you at all costs."

It showed her strength that she didn't collapse against him. Ciel would have, in less than a heartbeat. He embodied stability and control.

When Sebastian beckoned him to his feet and began discreetly ushering from the room, she grabbed his hand. Her grip was gentler this time, as pleading as her eyes. He summoned up a smile he hadn't known he had in him.

"Don't fret. We will not fail." He promised. She returned the smile.

_We can't fail._

* * *

Sebastian led him down the hall. He had been dressed in a traveling cloak, and it made him feel warm. They were silent as they walked down the stairs and out to the carriage that awaited them. The demon opened the door and held out a gloved hand to assist him into it.

His butler sat across from him, looking for all the world like this was a casual trip into town for some new clothing. The silence stretched out between them as the carriage began its journey down the rocky road.

_I wonder why he's going if he has nothing to gain. It seems very… undemonic… to do something that wouldn't benefit you._

"Why are you helping me? I mean, if she's my fiancée and you're my…" he trailed off and looked up the demon, who was smirking quite blatantly down at him. He felt a blush start to stain his cheeks as he recalled what they had been doing not two hours ago. What a _stupid_ thing to think! His face was practically on fire now and he bit his lip to have something other than his own humiliation to focus on. "Not that I imagine you would care." He muttered, and he winced at the bitterness he heard under the forced indifference of his tone. And then his chin was being gently tilted up by a long, gloved finger and his eyes met a pair as deeply red as his own face.

"Is not my master's happiness incentive enough to attempt any task, even one much more difficult than the retrieval of a child?"

It really was exactly what the small boy needed to hear, because as he leaned towards his butler, he truly believed it was as easy as Sebastian made it out to be.

* * *

As Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, he was careful to don the customary smirk that belied his indifference to hide how much it was no longer true.

_I'm so stupid. I should feel the way he thinks I feel. I _shouldn't care_!_

The boy pulled him down into the seat next to him and crawled onto his lap, leaning gently against his chest. "What if I can't help her? What if I'm not brave enough to save her?" he mumbled in his sweet way, in the special tone reserved only for Sebastian. The demon sighed silently, hoping the child wouldn't notice.

"What a strange thing to say. After what my young master has done, how could he think he was not among the bravest of men?" The boy froze in his arms, and then just as quickly melted into him. He ran his fingers through the cerulean hair.

Then the child spoke again, softly. "Silly Lizzy. It's just like her to be so troublesome as to make me come and rescue her."

This time, when he smirked, it was genuine.


	19. Curious

Ciel was standing in front of a rather demented building, leaning discreetly on the ornate walking stick that was given to him by his butler only a few hours earlier. After a short and fruitless search around town, they had discovered that information pertaining to Lizzy was not exactly forthcoming.

Sebastian had mentioned that he might have a lead, though one of dubious repute. Ciel, in his dejected and desperate state, had, of course, agreed. Shortly thereafter, he had found himself on a rather unfortunate street outside of an even more unfortunate shop front, if it could be called that. After a whispered request that he wait outside while his butler handled the situation, he was left alone.

He was startled out of his lazy attempt to read the filthy sign above the door by a sharp and ghastly laugh. It rang through the stone wall as though there was nothing between it and the sapphire child. Ciel shuddered almost imperceptibly and drew his cloak more tightly around him. Sebastian had been in there for quite some time and it was starting to annoy him. He detested being excluded from things. And the demon belonged to him in any case. He shouldn't be spending time in the company of others without Ciel.

The boy shook his head in an effort to clear it. _What a ridiculous thing to complain about, he told himself. It's not as if he's…_

Ciel bit his lip and forced himself to look up at the sign again. He struggled to make out the rest of the letters. U-N-D-E-R-T-A-K-

His eyes widened and his stomach knotted. _What the hell… Why would they be searching for her here?_

"Young Master?" Ciel was wrenched from his troubling thoughts and he regained enough presence of mind to address the question with an awkward smile.

"I hope you've found something of value at last." It came out sharper than he'd intended. He sighed internally and prayed the demon didn't notice, even as he watched the smirk form that proved his prayers were in vain. Damn.

"It seems our diligence has at last been rewarded." He stated, his voice both mocking and reassuring as he lead his Master from the alley. "We have a location." The butler brushed some imaginary dirt from his charge's shoulder, and Ciel felt as if he had brushed away the essence of that place.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. But when they stepped back onto the main street, the demon noticed, his features were as carefully stoic as his name demanded.

* * *

"It seems as though some small scale criminals have decided to enhance their profits through the practice of selling young girls on the Asian black market." They were sitting in the carriage once again, and the candlelight was making it somewhat difficult to focus on delivering the information he had just gathered for his Master. It highlighted the warring disgust and concern on the boy's face and made his uncovered eye glow like a flame trapped in the ocean. Its flickering radiance showed the concern winning out as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it as he was wont to do in states of distress. _Or other, more pleasant mindsets_, he reminded himself inconveniently.

_Now is hardly the time to be thinking such unhelpful thoughts._

He turned his attention back to his Lord's obvious anguish. "I would not trouble myself, Young Master. A lady of Ms. Middleford's standing would hardly be carted off with common street children. I imagine they expect some sort of bounty from her family in exchange for her safe return. They will not harm her. She is much too valuable."

He watched the concern slowly recede, though it certainly did not fade entirely, and the disgust become more pronounced.

"How many?" the boy asked quietly. The demon was mildly confused, head tilted delicately to one side.

"Half a dozen reported, over the last month." He answered curiously. He watched as Ciel's jaw clenched, and his interest grew. "If I may ask," he started, looking to the boy for permission that was granted in the form of a slight nod, "Why do you wish to know?"

The eye that gazed directly into his own was blazing and incredulous, as though he hadn't realized how unusual his question had been. He paused for a moment, contemplating how best to phrase his answer. "We must know how many there are so we can be sure that we leave none behind." He replied slowly, as if explaining something that should have been obvious to someone who had inexplicably missed it.

Sebastian kept the surprise he felt from his face. _Why in hell's name would a child, especially one of noble birth, go out of his way to liberate a group of girls from their own unlucky situation?_

He spoke carefully. "They are not your responsibility. Your obligation is only to the Middleford daughter." He watched the small mouth fall slightly open in disbelief.

"You would expect me to leave young girls at the mercy of those who would use them? There is no task so difficult that it is not justified by the reward of freeing the innocent from an undeserved and horrible fate." His voice was sure, unwavering, and utterly believable.

And that was when Sebastian understood. He thought he had heard a word for it once, in some lost century that he had to struggle to recall. _Valiant._

_It's almost as if he doesn't realize that people aren't like this. Not anymore._

He found himself kneeling in front of the bench opposite his own, his eyes still a few inches above those of the small boy seated there. His fingers held the end of the satin string that kept the scrap of cloth in place. He tugged gently and the knot came undone, the fabric falling between them onto the boy's lap.

The amethyst eye glowed with his proximity and blazed with its owner's determination and drew him in like the intoxicant it wasn't supposed to be. He could taste the heady, sweet scent of his Ciel on the air around them. He could see exactly how dilated the pupils in the mismatched gaze had become in the weak light of the candle.

_How did I let this get so out of my control? But every time he does this, every time he surprises me, every time he reminds me that I haven't quite figured him out, I can't help but feel drawn to him. When did a mere human gain such power over me? This curiosity is a dangerous liability._

The boy was breathing through his parted lips softly as he gazed up and met the ruby gaze unwaveringly, with a trust that shocked the demon once again.

_If that's what he desires, to live in some children's tale of chivalry and honor, then I can give him such a small gift. What kind of butler would I be if I could not? Besides, I am not ready to see his own disillusionment shatter him. I am not ready to watch his innocence perish. I cannot allow what makes him unique, dangerously unpredictable, and so undeniably alluring fade._

_I can't because then he might become tedious and, as I'm the one who would suffer, it's really quite logical. Perhaps, this isn't so unusual. Perhaps I can control things after all._

"Seb-as-tian?" Ciel drew the name out. The demon shuddered.

_I can master this situation._

But, as the carriage pulled to a stop, as the driver neared the door and Sebastian forced himself to pull back from the contact he was absolutely not desperate for, made himself not notice the way the boy looked almost disappointed, he wasn't really sure if he'd convinced himself at all.

He heard the click of the latch on the door unfastening just as he finished arranging himself in his seat. When the driver stated that, "We've arrived, my lord." He almost didn't register it over the child's deafening heartbeat. And as his Master thanked the man in perfectly polite indifference and ignored the proffered hand diplomatically as he stepped down from the carriage, Sebastian assured himself that he wasn't delighted that the other man had not been allowed to touch Ciel.

He was just curious.


	20. Saviour

It had been a long and rather taxing day for the Master of the Phantomhive house, but time was of the essence and he absolutely refused to let his own selfish desire to rest interfere with his quest to save his fiancée. Even when he noticed that his breathing was heavier than usual, even when he was no longer able to make his dependence on his cane discreet, he did not temporarily abandon his task to let himself recover. Ciel Phantomhive was not known for giving up. Nor was he known for respecting his limits. The danger of pride is that its victims are the cause of their own downfall.

He strode determinedly to the rusty door that resided in the middle of an unimpressive wall on the front of a desolate warehouse that happened to be the only thing between him and the end of this horrid excursion. And when he tried the handle, and it didn't give, he thought for a moment he might collapse in the tide of overwhelming despair he felt. But Sebastian casually reached across him and removed the offending handle before he had a chance drown in his sorrow.

And he remembered that, perhaps, things weren't so bad after all.

They stepped over the newly exposed threshold, as warily as the situation demanded. The room they entered was dimly lit by the grungy lamps that had been scattered about, all pointing to a ring of nine chairs. In each chair sat a girl, hands bound and eyes blindfolded. Most were unconscious, but two were still feebly struggling. One was a dark haired child. The other was Lizzy.

The blonde, who seemed to be livelier than the other by half, had somehow managed to squirm partway down in her seat and was now apparently trying to chew through the thick ropes that secured the weaker girl's hands.

Elizabeth Middleford, still dressed in her soiled finery, was doing everything in her power to free a girl that looked to be no more than a peasant, even though it was quite obvious the child was in no position to return the favour.

_This is bravery: accepting one's own end in order to save another_. Ciel wasn't sure, but he thought he might be gaining something like respect for his betrothed. The realization struck him with such awe that, when the shots rang out, he had to remind himself where he was.

"My Lord?"

He glanced at the men, but he had already decided. "Kill them."

Sebastian executed a leisurely bow, as if a group of enraged, armed men were not concerning enough to keep him from behaving with the respect and propriety that accompanied his title. Then he was gone.

A pitiful whimper from the dark girl reminded Ciel that he was supposed to be helping. He half-ran, half-stumbled across the concrete floor, falling to his knees in front of the conscious two. A knife skittered opportunely over to him and he grabbed it, vaguely registering that it fairly resembled one he'd seen Sebastian once use to cut his food, before slashing through Lizzy's bindings. He felt a sharp twinge in his side, and wondered fleetingly if it was relief.

She fell the rest of the way from her chair, kneeling next to him and seizing a tarnished hand-saw that he hadn't noticed. She set to work on another girl, trying to make up for the dullness of her blade with the vigorousness of her hacking. The effect wasn't too disappointing, Ciel thought.

He was so ecstatic to finally be doing something, to finally feel useful. The adrenaline he'd desperately needed had at last come to his aid. He sliced through the ropes with every bit of effort he could muster. He was working urgently, and it absolutely wasn't because having a task to focus on could almost drown out the screaming.

When he felt a hand brush his shoulder a few moments later and met the gaze that accompanied it, he was flooded with such relief that he collapsed onto the recently vacated chair in front of him. The strength he had gained seemed to be swiftly deserting him.

"Ciel?" She sounded concerned. It matched her expression. He turned partially to stare at her. _How odd that she would be the one looking at him like that, after what she'd been subjected to. Should it not be the reverse?_

He shifted and tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but the twinge had grown worse and it might have twisted into a grimace. She certainly didn't look reassured. Her eyes seemed to glisten in the poor lighting. He wanted to feel humiliated for her, so weak she was unable to control her emotions. He even tried for disgusted. But in the end, all he could accomplish was terribly sorry.

He followed her glower to the twinge, but, even before he saw the blood, he knew what had happened. He wanted to tell her it wasn't nearly so awful as it looked, that she shouldn't be worried. But he was exhausted, and it didn't come out the way he'd intended.

"I never could manage to get this saviour thing right." He commented nonchalantly.

Her tears finally fell, but he thought he saw her smile. And then the blackness claimed him.


	21. Blood

He awoke in something of a panic. Keeping his eyes closed, he relied on his other senses to tell him where he was. The first thing he noticed was the sharp scent of medicine. He shifted slightly and…

Hell if that wasn't a most unpleasant sensation!

He didn't mean to, but he gasped. He thought for a terrified moment that it might be his brand, but then he realized that the pain was coming from the wrong place. The energy around him seemed to shift, and he picked up a new scent. Lavender. His eyes flew open.

"I see My Lord has regained consciousness." Ciel wasn't sure how he came to the conclusion, seeing as the demon's face was as blank as ever, but he thought Sebastian might be slightly upset. He was a bit surprised, considering he couldn't have wished for better company.

"What's wrong?" He watched as something like shock flitted over his butler's face, before it returned its usual blankness.

"Nothing My Lord should concern himself with." Ciel blinked slowly at the reply, processing it until he realized that it irritated him.

"I order you to tell me." He demanded. The demon sighed, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. He looked quite displeased now.

"My Lord was in no condition to go into such a dangerous place. And, as he neglected to share this information with me, he now has a bullet-wound. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but this seems rather like the exact sort of thing he requested I prevent in our original contract. In this world, I believe the accurate term for my handling of the situation is 'failure.'" The words were clipped and bitter.

"It wasn't your fault." Ciel looked down as he spoke. "I caused so much trouble. I didn't mean it to happen that way, but still, I am very, very sorry."

And he was. But that wasn't the only emotion he was feeling. He had been the cause of Sebastian's distress. When he had been hurt, the butler had been worried about him. Ciel tried to tell himself that his mind was casting things in a falsely positive light, but he rather thought it would be odd to be so distraught over a meal, which left only one possibility.

The demon cared for him, and that made Ciel a good deal happier than he was willing to admit.

* * *

_Stupid child is ruining everything! He can't even let me be properly pissed off at him without making me feel guilt-_

_Which I most assuredly _do not_ feel. This must be intentional. He must be manipulating me. This is quite unusual. But it's still manageable. I won't fall victim to the charms of a mortal boy. I've lived through more centuries than he could read about in his entire lifetime._

_Particularly since it's not fated to be very long._

The thought gave him pause. It was… mildly displeasing.

"What's that?" the sweet voice questioned, eyeing a spot on the Demon's shirt. Sebastian glanced at the spot before studying the boy's face.

"Blood." He replied, carefully. He watched the myriad of expressions that flitted across the small features, filing each away in his mind.

The boy looked troubled, but he only asked, "Yours?"

"Hardly." He could swear he saw the boy relax. And then immediately grow tense. His eyes fell closed and he let out the strangest sound.

Sebastian twitched.

Then he removed his left glove and cut the thumb precisely on one of his teeth. He held the bleeding digit to the boy's small mouth. "This will aid you in your healing." The boy pulled back to look at what was being offered. Then he looked his butler hesitantly.

"I'm not sure…"

"If I may say, Young Master, this does seem a rather odd place to draw the line."

* * *

Ciel glared at him. But he clenched his fists and licked tentatively at the cut. It tasted like blood should: coppery and sharp and rich. And it should have been repulsive, but it really wasn't. He sucked gently, unintentionally trying to close the wound over with his tongue.

He was feeling warmer than he thought was normal, and had begun to grow pleasantly dizzy. The room seemed to be getting brighter, and he could see things that he hadn't noticed before. He could hear things more clearly, could make out Sebastian's quiet breathing. He noted how it hitched as he bit down. And God, the lavender seemed to be coming from everywhere, overpowering the copper on his tongue and making him even more light-headed.

The demon carefully extracted his hand from where Ciel now held it, and he followed it desperately, twisting to regain the contact. He had forgotten about the pain in his side, but it was quick to remind him. And yet, it seemed almost imperative, tethering him to the world when every other sensation was trying to draw him away.

He fell back onto the bed, and everywhere the sheets brushed against him was suddenly very noticeable. _Especially…_ He closed his eyes. The demon shifted closer to him, peering worriedly, and he _felt_ it. He could feel his own blood pulsing through his entire body, mixing with the new substance, making him into something he couldn't understand. The hair resting on his forehead was driving him mad.

"What the hell is going on?" he panted, gazing imploringly at the man next to him.

_So beautiful, all ivory and crimson and midnight and quiet, fine lines. Like a secret, just for me. Secrets aren't meant to be shared, and he's the most crucial one I have. It's so disrespectful of the world to keep distracting me when I should be here. With him. Alone._

"This is most peculiar." The demon observed. "I've never shared with one so… young. Though I'm sure the effects should fade soon." He placed his uncovered hand against the boy's flushed cheek. Ciel tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to bite back a whimper. Sebastian looked even more perturbed. "I didn't intend it to be this difficult." He ran his fingers lightly down the child's arm.

_If that's supposed to calm me, it's rather counterproductive. _He shifted his arm away, and his butler frowned.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, sounding contrite. Ciel might have laughed if he was in any position, which he decidedly was not.

"Not exactly." He gasped. He watched the dawning comprehension, and would have found it comical, had he not been so preoccupied with how attractive it was. Then it was replaced by the familiar smirk. The demon straightened.

"Well, as long as the Young Master is enjoying himself-"

* * *

The child was impressively forceful as he dragged him back down.

"Haven't you said enough?" His voice was higher than usual.

"If you insist." He kissed the boy. It was the practical choice. He'd only injure himself further if he moved much more, and it looked like a serious possibility at the moment.

The kiss was a preventive measure. And if it was sweet and desperate, if he felt the small tongue tracing his bottom lip in the most endearing manner, if he could still taste his own blood in the other's mouth, he supposed it was a price he'd have to pay.

He pulled back after a while, letting the boy catch his breath. One small hand was still clutching at his dress shirt, and he seemed to be missing a button.

"I suppose you'll have to fix that." The boy mumbled apologetically, eyeing the spot where the button should be.

"I suppose. How are you feeling?" The child looked away, which did absolutely nothing to hide the pink tinge that was coloring his cheeks.

"Normal, I think. Thanks." He smiled. Sebastian moved to stand, but the hand in his shirt wasn't releasing him. He looked at the boy inquiringly. "Just," he paused and inhaled deeply, then stared directly into the demon's eyes, "One more?" His face was positively red now. He looked away again, and therefore missed the smirk.

When he bit down on his lip until copper flooded his mouth, it must have been an accident. At least, that's what he told himself as he leaned into the sapphire child once again.


	22. Focus

Ciel had been in his chambers for nearly a week. He had forgotten how pleasant it was to be left mostly alone, and he wasn't inclined to relinquish his rediscovered peace. The only contact he'd been subjected to during his recovery was that of his butler, and he had decided that the company was… not terrible.

He had awakened only a few short minutes before and that meant that his breakfast was due to arrive fairly soon. He felt bright, but he curled up more firmly under the blankets. Sebastian really didn't need to know. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, his food had arrived.

He half listened to an elaborate and strangely sultry listing of the meal's components, something about a letter, and-

"I'm sorry. What was the last bit?"

"The Middleford girl has asked to see you." The demon stated calmly.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I honestly didn't feel you were yet well enough to receive her." He smirked, and Ciel relaxed, taking the proffered tea cup gingerly. Sebastian held out his tray.

"I'm not all that hungry." The butler sighed, but Ciel noticed that he didn't look particularly irate.

"Must we do this again?" The protest sounded more amused than anything, and he swept the child onto his crossed legs, fork in hand.

* * *

As Sebastian fed his charge, he abstractly noted that it wasn't as unpleasant as he would have imagined it to be. With other people, of course. With the child, almost all seemingly menial tasks took on a new and entertaining quality. Even the boy's current awkward squirming was hardly disagreeable. After he had finished eating, the butler posed his now daily question.

"Does the Young Master wish to drink?" Since the first blood-sharing incident, Sebastian had resolutely decided that, as the sharing didn't affect him very strongly, he would let his Master make all decisions pertaining to it.

"I suppose." The boy replied nonchalantly, but his blush was just evident in the dim morning light as he stared resolutely at the floor. The demon pierced his thumb. As he let the child drink, he felt carefully under the hem of the boy's shirt for where the bullet had left now scarred-over flesh. At least he'd been able to accelerate the scarring process, but he did hope the mark would fade. Eventually. Until then, he would do what he must to aid his Contractor.

And to help him with the… side effects.

He felt the boy grow tense against his chest and resigned himself to the somewhat violent kissing he was expecting shortly. He wasn't disappointed.

_Violence can be so sweet. _He waited out the initial aggressiveness. _I just need to focus and everything will go acceptably. Only pathetic mortals have so little control over themselves that they cannot play with their toys without breaking them._

Ciel pulled back and leaned heavily against him, trying to control his breathing and mumbling something into the demon's dress shirt. He looked up slowly, his face made soft by rosy lips and dilated pupils.

"You don't… you aren't… er… participating… as much as you used to." Sebastian's mouth twitched. "Is everything…"

"Do you desire me to 'participate' more fully, Young Master?"

"I didn't… I mean… if you wanted-" the child paused, breathing growing more labored as he watched his butler methodically remove his shirt. "What are you…"

"I just thought, if I'm going to be expected to participate so intently, then I really should eliminate any obstacles that might hinder me."

"If you think it's best…" Ciel trailed off.

The demon guided his face upward delicately. The kiss was languorous, permitting him the chance to explore the small mouth thoroughly, which in turn allowed him to decide that he really wouldn't mind tasting a bit more of the boy. He followed an invisible and utterly compulsory path that started at the soft juncture of the child's neck and shoulder and continued intoxicatingly downward.

"Seb-as-chan?" Ciel questioned lazily. The man froze, eyes focusing on the sight of the navel a few centimetres in front of him. He licked it tentatively and heard his answer in the form of a soft moan. His entire body froze for an apprehensive second, before his gaze traveled gradually upward, past the dozen bruises he had carelessly left in his lust, past the hollow of the boy's throat where his pulse thundered, past swollen lips to meet the mismatched eyes that were just a thin iris ringed around massive pupils.

"I believe that's adequate for today, My Lord." He stood and donned his temporarily forgotten clothing before immediately heading for the door.

"Are you sure?" When he spoke, it was almost like he was pleading. Sebastian did not turn to face him, but instead continued to the door.

"I have some things I must attend." He offered in hollow explanation.

As soon as he had shut the door behind him, he slumped against it.

_I'm such a prat! I can't even be around him without damaging him in one way or another. What is wrong with me? This is what happens when I allow myself to lose focus._

"Sebastian? Is the Young Lord feeling better?" It was the boy, Finnian. The butler straightened, as was expected of him.

"Yes, quite." He replied, smirking, before promptly leaving for his own chambers.

_How could I have ever thought I wouldn't hurt him? It's my nature, after all._

* * *

Ciel sighed. He didn't know what had happened, but he had no doubt that it was rather illogical. He regained his composure enough to sit up and looked dismally at the tray that had been brought to him that morning. The letter he vaguely recalled being mentioned earlier now sat on it, the only thing still untouched. He reached for it. It was heavy, made of expensive paper. The thought reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite recall what. When he turned it over, that dilemma was promptly solved. There was no mistaking such a distinctive crest.

It was from the Queen.


End file.
